bouncewarflowfandomcom-20200215-history
Equipping Heros
Introduction The primary source of your power will come from equipping your heros with the necessary tools of war. Each hero can equip up to one of each type of item: Weapon, Armor, Horse, Cloak, Book, Headdress, and Token. The better the equip, the more powerful your heros will become. Although all heros can equip up to one of each type of item, not all types of items will be very beneficial to the hero. For example, a War Machine uses only common attack, and therefore a Horse (which raises Skill Atk) would not be very useful. You should focus your efforts on equipping your hero with the best items that are needed. In general, these are the equips you should focus on based on the type of hero: War Machine (eg. Ballistas) *Primary: Weapon *Defense: All Skill Heros (Infantry, Bowmen, Cavalry) *Primary: Horse *Secondary: Weapon *Defense: All Offensive Warlocks (eg. Rock Warlocks) *Primary: Book *Defense: All Support Warlocks (eg. Dance Troupe, War Drummers, Healers) *Primary: None (Exception: Healers can significantly improve healing capabilities with a Book) *Defense: All How to equip your heros To change the equipment on a hero, access the "Equip" tab in the Heroes options. Select a hero in the left pane whose equips you want to change. The right pane will show all the possible equipment slots and what is currently equipped in that slot. Clicking on what of these slots will open up a third panel. In this third panel there are three sections: Current Equips, New Equips, and a section with a list of all the unused items of this type in your inventory. Current Equips shows the basic stats of the item currently equipped in that position (clicking the "Take off" button will remove that item from the position). New Equips shows the basic stats of the item you would like to switch into that position (clicking the "Equip" button will replace the item in that position with the one shown in the New Equips section). The third section will show all the available items you have in your inventory of the appropriate type (selecting one of these will show that item in the New Equips section). To remove all items equipped on a hero click the "Unequip All" button. Note that unequipping an item moves that item to your inventory, so you will require at least one open slot in your inventory for each item you unequip. Also note that certain items require a hero to be a certain level before it can be equipped. You will have to level your hero to the required level in order to equip it. The exception to this rule is for hero reincarnations: when heros are reincarnated, they retain all the items that they had equipped on them while returning to level 1. However, if you take the item off the hero, you will not be able to put it back on until they reach the required level again. Fun Facts The base images for an empty unequipped slot are actually greyed out images of real items! *Weapon: Copper Sword (white) *Armor: Dragon King (red) *Horse: Knight (white) *Cloak: Sacred Cloak (purple) *Book: *Headdress: Anarchy (yellow) *Token: any of the Rabbit tokens (white) Category:Hero System